


Sora Jumps in

by Nour386



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: MindChipped yuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: What if, after his duel with Crow, Yuya went on a rampage and Sora had to stop him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this one shot for about a year now. I got the idea when I saw this [fan art](http://uselesslilium.tumblr.com/post/134809872864/i-dont-know-how-likely-this-actually-is-but-boy) for a duel between Sora and a brain chipped Yuya. it isn't exactly that but still. Anyway Enjoy!

“Yuya! Please, this isn’t you!” Sora cried, jumping back, as his duel disk engaged and his Academy training kicked in. 

Yuya’s eyes narrowed behind his signature orange goggles, his arm raised in front of him. The dark pink duel disk sprung to life, the dark blade surrounded by a yellow glow ready for the upcoming duel. Holding his own duel disk in a similar fashion, Sora stared down his friend, his resolve faltered ever so slightly. Yuya’s green and red hair was covered by his helmet; Sora could tell that it had something to do with Yuya’s odd behaviour. This wasn’t the friend he made in Standard.

The Yuya he knew would take any and all duels as an opportunity to give smiles to everyone partaking. Looking over his shoulder, Sora caught a glimpse of the faces of the people who stood behind him. These were not the faces that were looking forward to a duel. The faces were mixes between fear, horror and despair. All things Sora would never associate with a duel that involved Yuya. 

It then dawned on Sora that he was the only thing protecting them from his friend’s unsatisfied rage and hatred; he was the only one who could save these people and bring back Yuya’s true smile. 

He turned back to face Yuya, resolve hardened. 

“Field magic, Cross-Over!” the voice from their duel disks announced, summoning floating translucent solid vision platforms in the air above the two duelists.

The count down to their duel began to tick on their duel disks as Sora began to mutter to himself: 

 

“Duelists locked in combat--”

“3!” the announcer in their disks cried.

“Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters--”

“2!” 

“This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling--” 

“1!”

”Action...”

“Duel!” The three cried in unison. A glowing sphere of action cards appeared in the space above the two duelists heads, shattering and spreading cards across their current battlefield. 

Immediately jumping onto a platform that had appeared behind him, Sora claimed the first turn. 

“I activate the magic card, Toy vendor!” he explained, placing the card in question onto the blade of his duel disk. As he done so, a giant turquoise capsule machine appeared behind him, filled to the brim with countless colourful capsules. 

“By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard!” Sora continued, placing a copy of Fluffal Wings in the graveyard slot of his duel disk, as he turned to the crowd behind him. “I can open a capsule from this machine, and if there’s a Fluffal monster inside, I can special summon a monster from my hand!”

A coin appeared in the coin slot, indicating the activation of the machine. “However!” he added raising his arms, “If the card isn’t a monster, it’s a dud,then I have to discard it to my graveyard!” 

As the coin slid into the machine, Sora began, “Now! Let’s see what we’ve got!” 

A red capsule was released by the machine, which rolled down the tongue of the machine and out onto the field. As the capsule hit the ground, cracking open, the capsule revealed a pink winged teddy bear, whose wings flapped a couple of times before it flopped onto the ground, to the delight of the younger children in the audience. Slowly picking itself up the bear, flapped its wings a few more times in practise before successfully taking off, and landing on the platform next to its master.

“And there you have it folks!” Sora continued, lowering one of his raised arms in order to point at his new companion. “From the capsule came Fluffal Bear, whom I will special summon from Toy Vendor’s effect!” 

A small cheer came from the children as their faces seemed to lift at the sight of such an adorable creature. The adults still held a fearful look, what could be done with such a weak looking monster? Said monster did a little bow to thank its audience, almost falling over in the process.

“Now! I activate the magic card Polymerization from my hand to fuse my Fluffal Bear and the Edge Imp Sabres in my hand, in order to Fusion summon!” Sora cried the monsters in question appearing on the field, before the forms quickly spiraled into one another.

”Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! I Fusion Summon! Here it comes, the most unbearable monster you've ever seen! It's a cut above the rest, Frightfur Bear!" he cried, hands clasped together.

Despite the horrible image of the scissors stabbing into the adorable teddy bear, before possessing its body, the crowd still felt some level of ease. Knowing that such a fearsome looking beast was protecting them from the feral duelist they were cowering from. Now they had this strong duelist protecting them, who was able to fusion summon, something they had never seen until recently, surely he’d guarantee nothing bad would become of them.

“I’ll set one card and end my turn!” Sora called, a small smile spread across his face as he turned to his opponent. Surely the sight of the torn up bear would remind him of their first duel together; however any hope of Yuya being brought back was cut from Sora’s mind as he was met with cold and uncaring eyes.

“My turn - Draw!” Yuya cried, silencing the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> http://alexanderlozada.com/iasip/?IlNvcmEgU3RvcHMgWXV5YSBmcm9tIGNvbW1pdHRpbmegbWFzcyBIb21pY2lkZSI=


End file.
